Little Sister
by Macrissa
Summary: Jack Frost has a little sister named Rose-Lily Flora Eagle. They eventually reunite but Manny sends them to another world. One without Guardians to protect the children. However Jack thinks Pitch sent them there. He does not know that they have to save the children from Pitch and co. R&R Please?
1. Prologue: Character

**Little Sister**

**Name:** Rose-Lily Flora Eagle

**Age:** 200

**Appearance Age:** 20

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Half Human - Half Spirit

**Occupation:** Guardian of Nature

**Abilities:** Able to control Nature

**Traits:** Gentle, Kind, Caring, Forgiving, Friendly, Generous, Honest, Reliable, Shy, Fearful

**Family:**

Parents - Died by trying to save Rose-Lily in an accident

Siblings – Older brother is Jack Frost.

**Likes:** Nature, fruit/vegetables, green

**Dislikes:** Technology, Natural Disasters

**Fears:** Global Warming, Natural Disasters

**Quotes:**

"Jack?"

"Being alive...is a sign of strength!"

"You cannot change what you refuse to confront."

"Making one person smile can change the world – maybe not the whole world, but their world."

"Making a hundred friends is not a miracle. The miracle is to make a single friend who will stand by your side even when hundreds are against you."

"Being alone does not mean you are lonely, and being lonely does not mean you are alone."

"You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep re-reading your last one."

"It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew."

"Sad things happen. They do. But we don't need to live sad forever."

"Nothing is good or bad, only thinking makes it so."

"The most beautiful smile hides the most terrible pain, The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, The purest heart holds the darkest secrets."

"Look deep into nature and then you will understand everything will be better."

"Come forth into the light of things, let nature be your teacher."

"I go to nature to be soothed and healed, and to have my senses put in order."

"Destroy nature and I will destroy you."

**Appearance: **(Before) Rose-Lily had shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes.

(After) Rose-Lily has big bright blue eyes and her hair was now lime green in twin plaits and a hime cut. Her skin was fair and her strapless dress was a dull green. Her boots were high and turquoise with gold at the bottom of her foot. She had tiny white wings on her back that were supposedly just for show.

**History: **As a young child Rose-Lily lived in Burgess. She loved having fun with her older brother Jack. Every day they would play together and go home in the afternoons. One Winter morning, when Rose-Lily was old enough, she and Jack went to Burgess Lake. The water was frozen and it was Rose-Lily's first time ice-skating. She stepped foot on the ice and it cracked. She cried for Jack and he told her it was okay. But as Jack saved her he fell in and drowned. Rose-Lily was upset and cried out for him. She yelled his name but he didn't jump back onto land and saying it was just a joke. Then she realised, Jack was gone. Dead. When she was at least 20 years old, she died in an accident. A bush-fire, to be exact. She was burned alive in a park full of flowers and Nature's wonders. She died, and what seemed to be an eternity to her, was only a few seconds in real life. She looked up from where she was lying and saw the Man on the Moon. He asked her for what she wanted her name to be. All she remembered was that her actual name was Rose-Lily. But she saw a flower next to her and said Flora. Then she saw an eagle fly across the sky and said Eagle. So she became Rose-Lily Flora Eagle, the Guardian of Nature. But actually, she didn't die. She lived for a few moments but never died. Only part of her died. No-one knows how she survived the burning sensation, but she was only half-human and half-spirit.


	2. One Winter Morning

**Little Sister**

_Summary: Jack Frost has a little sister named Rose-Lily Flora Eagle. They eventually reunite but Manny sends them to another world. One without Guardians to protect the children. However Jack thinks Pitch sent them there. He does not know that they have to save the children from Pitch and co. R&R Please?_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE EXCEPT FOR THE NAME AND APPEARANCE OF ROSE-LILY FLORA EAGLE AND THIS STORY.**

**Hi, Macrissa here. I hope you enjoy this story. I'll try to open up my imagination and create some story arc. But you guys have to help me! :D **

Chapter One: One Winter Morning

Rose-Lily was a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. She and Jack always loved to play together. She also loved nature. Whenever the council members cut down trees in the forest she would tell them off.

"Without trees you wouldn't be able to breathe! Didn't you learn that at school?" she would always say to them. But still, they didn't listen.

One Winter morning, Jack took Rose-Lily to Burgess Lake. She was inexperienced in ice-skating. "It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me," Jack said.

"Jack... I-I'm scared!" Rose-Lily said as she looked down and the ice underneath her cracked. "I know, I know. But it's going to be alright. You're not gonna fall in. Uh, we're going to have a little fun instead!"

Rose-Lily whimpered, "No, we're not!"

"I won't trick you!"

"Yes, you always play tricks!"

"Well, not this time. I promise you we're going to be alright! You're going to be fine. You have to believe in me. You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! We play it every day! It's as easy as one" he took one step forward, "woah!" he played.

Rose-Lily giggled at Jack. "Two... three!" He grabbed a nearby stick and pushed her by the feet. She landed far away and giggled. Jack laughed, and he started going towards her, but the ice cracked and he fell in.

"Jack!" Rose-Lily cried. "Please... please... please don't play a trick now! Jack? Jack... Jack! Jack, listen to me! It's not funny! JACK!" Tears came pouring down slowly. "Jack... Jack!"

Then she realised, Jack was gone. He was dead. He was never going to come back.

She ran back to her house and her mother was outside, hanging clothes.

"Rose-Lily? What happened? Where's Jack?" her mother asked.

"Mum! Jack drowned! He's gone!" she cried. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down. Then she heard her mother whisper, "Are you sure, darling? Are you sure he's not playing a trick on you?"

"No mum! He's gone! He didn't come back!"

...

She blew out candles on a birthday cake and giggled.

"_Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to Rose-Lily... Happy birthday to you! Hip hip, horray! Hip hip, horray! Hip hip, horray!"_

"Haha thanks you guys!" Rose-Lily giggled.

"And here's your present for both your birthday AND your new job!" her mum said.

...

Rose-Lily walked around in a park. "These flowers smell so nice. Jack would've been so proud that I saved this whole park..." she looked up to the sky. "Jack, I hope you've seen this. I miss you..."

Then, lightning struck a tree near her. She looked back and fire was spreading quickly. "No! The trees!" Fire came towards her. "No... Jack help!"

She fell to the ground, in agony. Tears came down and touched the soft, green grass.

"Jack... I... I'm coming..."

She looked up to the night sky and saw the moon right above her. She then heard a voice.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Yes. Rose-Lily."

"Do you remember your surname?"

"No."

"What would you like your name to be?"

Rose-Lily saw a nearby flower, unharmed. Then she was an eagle fly through the air.

"Flora... Eagle..."

"Your name is now Rose-Lily Flora Eagle. You are now the Guardian of Nature."

"Am I dead?"

"Not really. Spirits of the dead are faded a tad bit. You didn't exactly die, Rose-Lily. You can never die, ever since your brother saved you."

"So... I'm half dead?"

"Half-human, half-spirit."

"Who... who are you?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Will I meet Jack?" she asked hopefully.

"In time." And with that, the voice faded away. Rose-Lily knew he was gone already.

She sat up and looked around. She was on top of the icy lake of Burgess. She stood up and walked to a puddle, looking at her reflection.

She had big, bright blue eyes and her hair was now lime-green in twin plaits and a hime cut. Her skin was fair and her strapless dress was a dull green. Her boots were high and turquoise with gold at the bottom of her foot. She had tiny white wings on her back that were supposedly just for show.

'_I wonder if I can fly,' _thought Rose-Lily. She fluttered her wings slowly, and a moment later she was in the air. She gasped.

"I can fly!" but she was slightly wrong. She gasped again as she fell to the ground, but the ice broke and gentle waves saved her from the fall.

"...Guardian of... Nature? Me?" she laughed. "I'm the Guardian of Nature!"

Then she heard the same voice before. _"Nature Angel..."_

"Nature Angel?" Rose-Lily whispered. "Like Santa Claus and Tooth Fairy?"

Then it hit her. "The wings are for support... I can use the wind!" With a swipe of her hand across the air, a gentle tornado formed around her legs. She laughed. "I'm flying! I'm actually flying! Without falling down or anything!"

She then moved forwards.

...

Rose-Lily walked around Burgess. She was desperate to find Jack. The Moon said that she would meet Jack in time, but she was impatient.

Up ahead, she heard laughter. A familiar laugh, actually. It sounded like... Jack's! Rose-Lily ran towards the laughter as fast as she could. Now she could hear young children laughing as well. It seems like they were playing together.

She arrived at the place and watched a young boy with white hair and blue eyes throwing a snowball at a young child.

She panted and noticed that the boy with white hair was... Jack. She had heard of a 'Jack Frost', is Jack Frost her brother?

She gasped when Jack looked at her. He dropped the snowball he was holding.

"Jack? Are you alright?" the children asked him.

Rose-Lily and Jack looked at each other for a minute. He squinted, as if he wasn't sure she was there.

"Rose-Lily?" he asked uncertainly.

"Jack? Jack is it you?" Rose-Lily asked back.

"It is you!" said Jack as he ran towards her, embracing her in a hug. "Are you dead?"

"Y-yeah... L-long s-story actually... J-Jack, I-I missed you," she sobbed.

The other children had no idea what was happening because it seemed to them that Jack was hugging an imaginary person.

Jack realised and he chuckled. He released Rose-Lily and asked her, "Did you meet Manny? What are you known as?"

"I'm guessing that the Moon is Manny. Yes I did meet him and I'm known as the Nature Angel. Guardian of Nature. Nice to meet you."

...

"There appears to be a new Guardian in our midst. How do you plan on getting rid of her?" said a cold voice.

"The question is, how do _you_ plan on getting rid of her? My part o the deal is to help you get rid of the Avengers. You part of the deal is to get rid of the wretched Guardians so I can rule this world, all **Pitch Black**."

"Then it is settled. We shall get rid of her by sending her to Midgard. We'll destroy her and the Avengers. Then we shall help you destroy the rest of the Guardians."

"Yes, that is good. Thank you, **Enchantress**."

...

**Well! That's it for Chapter One of Little Sister! Tell me if you like! Reviews are appreciated. Hope you like it. Oh and can you give me some ideas for next chapters? Thanks :D**

**Macrissa.**


End file.
